Emotions
by spider thread
Summary: even with a mask, there are some things you cannot hide. My first fanfic! flames are welcome here.
1. Helena's emotions

**Hi! I'm new to this, so I'd like your input about my story. Mirror mask is one of my favorite movies, so last night this idea popped out of my head.**

**Summary: well, it's after the meeting of the Other Valentine.**

**Disclamer: I do not own any of these fabulous characters.

* * *

**

Helena's emotions

I am happy. And upset. And confused. And curious. And other stuff that I can't figure out right now.

Happy-

My mom is better. Her brain cancer surgery went better than expected. She wants to get out of the hospital, because they are making sure she's fully recovered before she's allowed to leave. I told her all about the rest of the trip in the Mirror realm, she listened intently. Her eyes lit up when I told her about the room I saw her in, gold suns all around. She told me, once I was finished of course, that I should make a movie out of it. She also told me I should go back for Valentine. When I explained that I couldn't because I didn't have the mirror mask, she scoffed. "You made that place! If anyone could find a way without it, you could!"

Upset-

Because I really don't know how to get back. But I know that I like- maybe love Valentine, and I can't find a way back. After that "dream" I had, I looked at my paintings and discovered- they move! Not much, not enough to see it if you weren't looking- but enough to make me happy. I look on my wall- (that I repaired, because my evil twin destroyed it) and search for him. Sometimes he looks sad, but I don't know why. His tower is just fine, and more beautiful than ever, but he looks so sad.

Confused-

Because the Other Valentine is him, and yet not him. How can that be? I've never seen under Valentine's mask, so I can't say they are exactly alike; but they sound the same, act the same, and- I bet- look the same. Does that mean that I had a vision, and that the Other Valentine is the one I should like? Or is he someone I've seen before, when drawing Valentine, so he came out in drawing form? Am I crazy? Ok, don't answer that, really- I don't need your opinion. All I know is… I am confused!

Curious-

I think I have found a way to get back to Valentine!

If I go to sleep dreaming of the mirror realm, I can wake up there!

I tried it last night- but I didn't find Valentine, but I did see if the Bobs, and Malcolm- of course- were okay.

I hope I see him!

Good night.

* * *

**Liked it? well. I've got a few more chapters coming up soon. I'll put a new one in everyday, because I like cliff hangers. I promise every single day, if you promise to review me. You know you want to, just press that pretty button, and put in some nice (or not nice) words.**


	2. Joanne's emotions

**Summary: If you can't even bother to read the subtitle, then why should I tell you what it's about?**

**Disclaimer: however I may wish it, the characters are not, or will ever be, mine.**

**Okay, you guys, I know someone out there is reading my fanfic, however sucky it may be. So I decided to put this one in anyway, for all my readers who don't bother to review.**

----------------------------------------------------------

Joanne's emotions

I am impatient, starry eyed, and exited!

Impatient-

I want to see my daughter's lovely wall. The one with her "not-my!" boyfriend, the fascinating library, the scary-but-interesting sphinxes, and that pretty room, with glittering gold suns everywhere. Helena says I've already seen it, but I must have forgotten that part of our conversation. Oh, and I also can't wait to pull these IV's out of my arm and hurl them at the wall. They can't keep me in here forever! Or can they? Brrr… I shudder at the thought.

Starry eyed-

When she tells me about her trip after I talked to her. I couldn't help but laugh when my daughter talked about the wooden birds whose noses pop off when they bump, hit, or just come into contact with each other. I shuddered when she told me about the shadows that were quite gruesome when they sucked that giant into the ground, or when they turned those circus performers into stone. I like my job, so I didn't like that part, obviously.

I had many emotions when she told me the story! I told her she should talk to someone about making a movie with her "idea".

Exited-

For many reasons. Helena told me that last night when she was at Nan's, she had a "dream" of the mirror realm! I told her she'd find a way to him, didn't I? She said last night she didn't catch him, but she'll go back to see him tonight. That also means I can see the marvelous room! So I'll be getting my beauty sleep now, thanks.


	3. Malcolm's emotions

**Sorry, I was on a vacation.**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Malcolm's emotions

Well, to use such terms, I am… smug, joyous, and cunning.

Smug-

You didn't think I could say anything besides my name, did you?

Well, I'll tell you, its fun to keep secrets.

I never understood that stupid riddle Valentine told me. Anyways, I love to read this 'dictionary' as Helena called it, which holds all sorts of words.

I love to spread my vocabulary, but, I can't around my peers, especially leader Bob.

He he… I think they're jealous. Why else would leader Bob keep knocking my nose off?

Joyous-

When Helena came back yesterday, not to mention the dictionary she gave me added to my excitement. She and I talked about what was happening here, and what was happening There. She told me about her mother's improvement, and I told her about Valentine's supposed whereabouts. She talked about the new add-ins she made for here, I told her about the celebration we had for the awaking of the white queen.

Cunning-

I know that it's not an emotion, but I don't think you really care, do you? If you do, then you might as well decamp. Like that word? I learned it yesterday when Helena gave me that really fascinating book. She also said she was coming today, but I know she won't. I gave her the whereabouts of where He is. Heh, I am so cunning for figuring that out.

They're probably in each other's arms right now, seeing as our sun is yawning; she's probably getting ready to go to sleep.


	4. Valentine's emotions

**Thank you, for reading my fanfic, and a special thanks to the only person who troubled themselves to review, RoseAshes. This is the last chapter.

* * *

**

Valentine's emotions

**Valentine: Bloody hell! Why do I have to tell this author of this fanfic my emotions?**

**Author: Helena would like it….**

**Valentine: Fine! But I don't like this idea…**

* * *

I WAS depressed, I WAS cautious, and I am struck head over heels now.

Depressed-

After she left, I thought, why should I care that she left? In fact, my space is not limited anymore, since I can go to sleep without her being around to wake me up, and she's not in my way. And I don't have to look at her pretty face. Wait, did I say pretty? Dammit! I meant to say, her improper face. But now I know…I love her! And I wish I could see her to tell her that. Wait, did I hear someone say my name? A little louder now. I see the next part in slow motion. I turn, and see her beautiful… dammit! Not again! Ahem… improper face, and look in awe. Am I delusional? OR is she really here? Great, now I have to tell her I love her. Uhh…

Cautious-

Especially when she runs up to give me a hug. How do I tell her? She must sense something is wrong 'cause she pulls back from her hug to look at me. All is lost in her dark, wonderful eyes. "Is something wrong?" she asks me. Now or never. "Yes," I say softly as I move closer to her beautiful eyes. After a short while, I know I'm too close, because she closes her eyes, and this makes my heartbeat increase. Now I'm staring at her lips, oh, and I know it's wrong, but I bring my lips to hers, and her soft lips send jolts of electricity through my veins, straight to my heart. Her lips part, and I know I've went to far, so I pull back, slowly, albeit reluctantly. "I'm sorry, I didn't want to make you angry," I whisper. "Why are you sorry?" she says, every bit as quiet. I look at her in bewilderment as her lips come back to meet mine. She has wonderful lips, and I can't help but stare at them when she kisses me this time. I have to keep my eyes open to see what my fascination with her 'improper' face has led me to. For awhile after she left, I'd kiss my pillow, wishing it was her. Childish, I know, but I loved her, and still do.

Head over heels-

After that wonderful episode, we slowly pull apart, and I hold her hand. We walk a little while, and I know how I should tell her. "Tower." I say, and I don't have to yell, because she knows this is a time of need. She floats out of the sky; I let Helena in first, and ask her what she'd like to drink.

She says water will be fine, so I get her and I each a cup filled with the liquid. I lead her to the dining room, where a green chair is already pulled out for her, next to the green table. I sit in the other one, placing each cup in front of us. She takes a sip awkwardly, but I ignore mine, there are more important things to do, like make out. I shake that thought from my mind, because it was different with her, everything is. She must know I'm in outer space, because she says, "Hello? Are you in there?" the next thing she does is knock on my head. I guess 'back to reality' is not enough for her. "Hey stop that," I say in mock anger. I grab her hand so she stops knocking on my head, and suddenly I'm too close again. Before my hormones kick in, I tell her in an almost silent whisper, "I love you, Helena." We are so close now I can taste each outtake of breath. Mint. She looks at me in bewilderment, and says, "But Valentine, if you do, why did you sell me to the Dark Queen?"

I let go of her hand and lean back. I breathed in and out… here goes nothing.

"After I left you in the woods, I realized I loved you. At the time, I didn't know how to feel. I was never in love before, you see, and I didn't know what to do. When I looked at that reward poster, it was like an idea popped up. I didn't want to know what love was, there was a reward, and since she pretended you were her daughter, I knew you wouldn't be hurt by her. So I talked to one of her palace guards, and a deal was made."

I paused hesitantly, and looked at her face. I couldn't read her emotion, yet she wasn't wearing a mask. I continued, "But now I know what to do, and I want you to stay with me, please?" Still no response. I got up and walked over to her chair, saying, "Please stay with me, and my tower, I know what to do, I lo-" I started to say, and suddenly she was on top of me, and I had a large bruise on my back, but I didn't care. "Yes," she breathed, and then we had the make-out session I wanted.

After our hearts started to beat regularly, and our pace slowed, she said, "But I'll be gone every morning, because I belong in both worlds. Is that okay with you?"

I laughed. "I will always be okay now, I have you!"

I was head-over heels that day, and I still am, with her by my side.

Author: wow, that was good,

Valentine: I wouldn't have gone in depth if you had stopped reminding me of that embarrassing photo you said you had of me.

Author: (to you) well, he's gullible, ain't he? I don't have one of him!

Valentine: I heard that! You're in trouble now!

Author: that's all folks! (Crashing in the background, and not-so silent obscenities being said)

* * *

**Did you like it? Now that it is finshed, some of you could review, if you want.**

**Even though this one is over, expect more of my work soon!**


End file.
